Aishiteru, Nii san
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: *Chapter 7 up *After Seto adopts a little girl, how will his life change?
1. In The Begining

Kaminari Megami: Hello peoples! This ficcy is well kinda wierd....you'll se in further chapters. I got the idea when me and my friend M-Sama were talking about it...  
  
Seto: *knows what is going to happen* THIS IS WRONG! YOU CANNOT TO THIS!  
  
Kaminari Megami : Oh, yes I can! *evil grin*  
  
Seto: This is so unfair...I'LL ..I'll...um....*stops and thinks*  
  
Kaminari Megami : ...hahaha, don't think to hard now...lol, anyway, here's the first chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto opened the front door. It was ten at night, and he was beat. "Ahh, home, finally." He smiled as he dropped his briefcase on the floor and stretched.  
  
"Big Brother? Is that you?" He heard little feet come down the stairs.  
  
"Yes, what are you doing up so late, Tenshi?"  
  
"I was waiting for you..." She stuck her finger in her mouth and looked up at him. Her brown hair was still in a pony tail.  
  
"You know you shouldn't wait for me, I get home to late. You should be in bed."  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"He's sleeping."  
  
"Good, now come on, you have to go to bed to, you have school tomorrow." He knelt down and picked her up. Tenshi hugged him.  
  
"Can I sleep with you tonight, Seto?" Seto laughed.  
  
"When are you going to learn that you have a bed of your own? Are you going to be sleeping with me when you're 16?"  
  
"Yeah!" She giggled.  
  
"Well, tonight you can." He carried her up the stairs and to his room. Seto opened the door. "I have to go take my shower, so you get ready, ok?"  
  
"K!" Tenshi leaped out of his arms and ran to the bed. Mmm, I'm glad I decided to adopt her...she's such a sweet little girl... Seto thought as he walked to his bathroom and started his shower. About five minutes later...  
  
"Big Brother takes WAY to long......" Tenshi pouted. She got up and opened the bathroom door and wandered in. She turned her head....she saw him washing his hair. Tenshi blinked. The first time she had ever saw her brother in a different way...her heart beat a little faster. She didn't know why, though. "Big Brother! Hurry up!" Seto turned around.  
  
"Tenshi! What are you doing in here!?!" He yelled. She pouted.  
  
"I came to tell you to hurry up." Seto sighed.  
  
"You're supposed to knock before coming in."  
  
"S-sorry..." She was now looking at the marble floor.  
  
"It's alright." She felt a wet hand pat her head. "Just remember to knock, next time, okay?"  
  
"Okay..." She turned around and walked out.  
  
~30 Minutes Later~  
  
Tenshi was snuggled in the sheets, waiting for Seto. The bathroom door finally opened. He walked out in a robe, his hair was still damp. He smiled at her.  
  
"Time for bed, little one." He said as he undid his robe and sat down on the bed. Tenshi hugged him from behind. His skin was still a little wet, but she didn't mind. She loved her Big Brother. "If you're not careful, I might just lay down and squash you." He teased. She let go and crawled to her side of the bed.  
  
"*Yawn* Night, Seto."  
  
"Good night, Tenshi." He kissed her on the head. She smiled and giggled. Seto reached over and turned the light out. Tenshi snuggled up to him. What a loving little girl.. He smiled as he looked down at her.  
  
~Morning~  
  
Tenshi sat up. "*Yawn* Get up, Seto." She said rolling him around. Tenshi pushed on him one last time and he hit the floor. "Oooops......."  
  
"Ow...Tenshi, why did you push me off the bed?"  
  
"I didn't mean to, it was an accident.." Seto stood up. The bedroom door opened.  
  
"BIG BROTHER!!" Seto was once again on the floor.  
  
"Morning, Mokuba." Mokuba was sitting on Seto, hugging him. *sigh* Two little people...it's nice to be loved.. Seto smiled, hugging Mokuba back. "Okay, you two. Get ready for school! We're..." Seto glanced at the clock. "an hour late....AN HOUR LATE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? Tenshi did you change my alarm clock!?" She giggled. Seto couldn't help but smile at her. She was so cute. Her long brown hair was a mess, and her green eyes peeked out from it.  
  
"Seto, will you put my hair up?" She asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Seto, will you make breakfast?" Mokuba chimed in.  
  
"Yes. But first you all have to get dressed. First one done gets pizza...GO!" They flew out of the room. "Now...some time to myself." Seto smiled as he stood up and went to get his uniform. When he was done getting dresses, he walked down stairs. Tenshi was waiting for her pizza.  
  
"Where's Mokuba?"  
  
"He's not done yet! So I get the pizza!" She grinned. Then: "BIG BROTHER!!!!!!!!!" Rang through out the house. Seto ran upstairs. "I can't get out, Seto!" Seto laughed. "Did Tenshi lock you in?"  
  
"Yea!" Seto opened the door.  
  
"TENSHI, COME UP HERE!" Seto called down the stairs. Tenshi walked up the stairs slowly.  
  
"Hai?" She asked, smiling.  
  
"Why did you lock Mokuba in his room?"  
  
"So I could get the pizza."  
  
"Tenshi, say your sorry to Mokuba."  
  
"Sorry." She turned around and smiled snottily.  
  
"Come, you two, Tenshi go get the stuff for your hair." Tenshi ran to her room and dug out her hair stuff.  
  
Seto was waiting, downstairs, sitting in his chair.  
  
"I got it!" Tenshi said as she ran to him.  
  
"Okay, sit down." He opened his legs to give her room to sit. She sat in front of him. Soon her hair was up in a pony tail.  
  
"Thanks, Seto!" She hugged him tight.  
  
"Okay, now we're an hour and a half late..COME MOKUBA, WE'RE LEAVING!" Mokuba ran downstairs and they got into the limo.  
  
~Domino High~  
  
"Okay, you two. I'll see you later." His kissed they both on the head.  
  
"Bye, Seto!" Tenshi waved.  
  
"Bye, Big Brother!" Mokuba called as Seto walked into the High School.  
  
"I can't wait to go there!" Tenshi smiled.  
  
"Me either!" They walked down a block to there school.  
  
~With Seto~  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, would you mind explaining why you're late?" The teacher asked.  
  
"My sister, she changed my alarm clock." Was all he said and he took his seat in the back of the class.  
  
"Ey, Kaiba!" Joey waved, trying to be friendly.  
  
"Shut up, Dog." Seto said, turnin to his book.  
  
"Man, dat jerk! I'm tryin' to be nice ta him and he treats me like dat!?!" Joey growled. Seto's cell phone rang. He picked it up.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi, Seto!"  
  
"Tenshi, why are you calling me?"  
  
"I wanted to talk."  
  
"Did you get in trouble?"  
  
"Yea..."  
  
"What did you do?"  
  
"I pushed a kid and he fell on a rock.."  
  
"TENSHI!! I've told you about pushing people...."  
  
The teacher was already glaring at Seto.  
  
"I know..I'm sorry. They said there suspending me..whatever that means." Seto sighed.  
  
"That means I have to come pick you up....."  
  
"Oh, and the teacher wants to talk to you."  
  
"Alright.....I'll be there in five, bye, Tenshi."  
  
"Bye, Seto!" They hung up.  
  
"Maybe I should have sent her to a public school....there not as stric..." Seto got up/ "I have to leave." He said as he walked out of the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Kaminari Megami : And that's the 1st chapter! ^^! Yessss! I'm on my waaaaaayyyyy!  
  
Seto:........please don't do this, I'll pay you!  
  
Kaminari Megami: Naaaaa, I want people to read this! ^-^! 


	2. The Hard Truth

Kaminari Megami: Ahs! Chapter 2! Tenshi's in trouble at school, poor girl...  
  
Seto: This is soooo unfair....I should sue you!  
  
Kaminari Megami: You wouldn't get much...  
  
Seto: Damn you poor people....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto walked into Tenshi's classroom, the other students had went to lunch.  
  
"Big Brother!!!" Tenshi attached to him.  
  
"Tenshi....you are a crazy little girl." Tenshi's grin widened.  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, I understand siblings that fight, but Mokuba is hurt..." The teacher said, looking at him.  
  
"Tenshi! That kid you pushed was Mokuba?!!" Tenshi pouted.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
"Why did you push him?"  
  
"Because he called my friend a fat pig!...but I didn't mean to hurt him...I'm so sorry Big Brother!!" Tenshi hugged Seto.  
  
"*sigh* It's alright, Tenshi." He hugged her back. Tenshi smiled. "Where is Mokuba at , right now?"  
  
"In the Nurse's Office. You can go see him, if you want." The teacher said.  
  
"Alright." Seto got up, while still carring Tenshi, and he walked to the Nurse's Office.  
  
Seto opened the door. "Hello, Mr. Kaiba. Mokuba's right over there. Seto walked over to a bed with a curtain around it.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
"Hi, Seto."  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"My head hurts a little, but I'm fine."  
  
"Tenshi, isn't there something you want to say to Mokuba?"  
  
"......I'm sorry, for pushing you, but don't call my friends names!"  
  
"....WHAT!?! I never said anything to your friends! You just pushed me down the stairs, when we went out for our break!" Seto looked at Tenshi.  
  
"I did not! LIAR!!" Tenshi burst into tears. "I would never hurt you on purpose!"  
  
"Mokuba, Tenshi didn't push you on purpose."  
  
"B-But Seto! Argh! Ever since you got her, you've believed her over me!YOU BELIEVE AN ADOPTED SISTER OVER YOUR OWN BLOOD!?" Seto's eyes widened. He looked at Tenshi.  
  
"Oh, no..."  
  
"I-I'm adopted...? I'm not really you-your s-sister....?" Tenshi cried even more.  
  
"Tenshi, I was going to tell you, but..."  
  
"But, what!?!" Tenshi screamed as tears ran down her face. Mokuba smirked.  
  
"Yeah, you're just adopted. You're not really Big Brother's sister!"  
  
"Mokuba, that's enough." Seto held Tenshi. "Shhh, I'm sorry. We may not be related my blood, but I still love you, Tenshi." "Mokuba, get your things, we're going home."  
  
"Okay!" Mokuba reached over and grabbed his backpack and they left.  
  
~Home~  
  
Tenshi ran up to her room and slammed and locked the door.  
  
"I HATE YOU SETO!!!!!!!" She screamed.  
  
".....Oh, Mokuba, I wish you wouldn't have done that..."  
  
"I'm sorry, Big Brother..." Mokuba pouted.  
  
"Now, you don't start crying.....I'm going to go buy Tenshi something she'll like.."  
  
"But her the new Gackt posters."  
  
"WHO!?"  
  
"Gackt. Come on Seto, you took her to one of his concerts last year."  
  
"Oh! That guy."  
  
"Get her ones from his Vanilla concert too! When he has white hair."  
  
".........why do people do such things to there hair?"  
  
"I dunno? I guess the same reason, your hair is short and mines long."  
  
"Okay, so I'll get her these ' Gackt ' posters...anything else?"  
  
"She liked Dir en Grey too."  
  
"WHO?"  
  
".....*sigh* They look like women, you can't miss 'em."  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
"Look." Mokuba held up a Cd. "Her favorite one is Kyo. He's in the middle."  
  
"...................Oh, my...ok, I'll be back in about an hour." Seto left with the images of Dir en Grey in his head. "Why would anyone want to look like that...?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Tenshi found out. Poor kid.  
  
Seto: *still trying to find ways to stop me*  
  
Kaminari Megami: I'll post chapter 3 next week, prolly....Ta! 


	3. Ai, Love, Is It Such A Bad Thing?

Kaminari Megami: An early chapter! Weeeeeeee!!!!  
  
Seto:...I give up. Everyone thinks this story is so cute and innocent...wait till Chapter 4!!!  
  
Kaminari Megami: SHHH!!! DON'T RUIN IT!!! *hits Seto w/ a frying pan* Oh! And, just to warn you...some pretty interesting things..happen...between Seto and Tenshi....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seto entered the mall. "Okay...Dir en Grey..and Gackt...oh boy...." He went straight to the music store. "Excuse me." Seto said looking at one of the workers."  
  
"Yes, sir? How may I help you!" She smiled all cheery, and her named tag shined: Yojaki, was her name.  
  
"Do you carry Dir en Grey posters? Or Gackt posters?"  
  
"Of course! They are all just so cute! If we didn't we'd go out of business!" She brought him over to the poster section. "Now, are the posters for yourself? Or a sister? Friend? Girlfriend?" Seto blinked.  
  
"My sister."  
  
"How old is she?"  
  
"Ten."  
  
"Oh! That's to bad. We just got a very sexy poster of Gackt in!...but it's kinda really revealing..."  
  
"Just how revealing?" She flipped through the posters.  
  
"Here it is!"  
  
"............"  
  
"Sir? Sir? Are you alright!?"  
  
"Fine..just fine..." "Okay. She'll like that one....so I guess I'll buy it for her." Yojaki stared.  
  
"Wow, you must be the best brother in the world! I have Fathers come in here of 17 year old girls that won't buy it for them!" She picked one up. "Okay now for Dir en Grey...who's her favorite member?"  
  
".....crap...what was his name....um..."  
  
"Shinya, Toshiya, Die, Kaoru, Kyo..?"  
  
"KYO! That's the one!"  
  
"Well, I must say, she likes the strange ones..." She pulled out the only one left of Kyo. "Here you go!"  
  
"Atleast he's wearing clothes...." Seto said. "Wierd clothes...but clothes..."  
  
"We also have plushies of Kyo!" (Yes, those do exist...I want one of Kyo!! T.T )  
  
"Plushies...?..Alright. Let me see them." Yojaki walked over to a box.  
  
"There right in here, sir. This one is Kyo!" She held up a kawaii little plushie of the vocalist.  
  
"Oh..my...alright."  
  
"Also, they have come out with a new single! It's called Kasumi.(They really did just come out with that song! ^^!) Would you also like to buy that?"  
  
"Uh, why not!" Seto smiled. Finally after shopping for about an hour Seto came home.  
  
~Home~  
  
Seto opened the front door and walked in. "TENSHI! Come down here for a minute!" Still sniffling and mad, she walked downstairs.  
  
"WHAT?!" She snapped.  
  
"I got something for you!"  
  
"What, a one way ticket back to the orphanage?!  
  
"No! Now come here, I think you'll like what I got." She walked over and Seto presented her first with the plushie.  
  
"...AWWWWW!!! IT'S KYO!!!!!!!! " She hugged it. "I've always wanted one of these!"  
  
"That's not all.." Her eyes widened as he showed her the poster of Gackt.  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!!!! He's naked!!!!!!! Yesssssssssss!!! The poster of every fan girls dreams!!!!!!!!" She stared at it for awhile.  
  
"And, I got you a poster of Kyo, and Dir en Grey's new single, Kasumi."  
  
"REALLY!?! I love that song!!!!! Thanks..B-..Seto.." Seto knelt down to her.  
  
"Call me your brother." He said patting her on the head.  
  
"But you're not.."  
  
"Yes, I am. We're just not related by blood. But I'm still your brother, Tenshi." her green eyes lit up with happiness.  
  
"Okay! You're the best Big Brother!!" Tenshi hugged him. "I'm sorry about what I said. I love you, Seto."  
  
"I love you too, Tenshi." He kissed her on the cheek. She giggled. "Now hows about dinner? I'm starved."  
  
"YAY! I want pizza!"  
  
"Alright, then we'll order out! Mokuba!? Come here!" Mokuba ran down the stairs.  
  
"What?"  
  
"What do you want on your pizza?"  
  
"Just cheese. I gotta watch my figure." He put his hands on his hips. Tenshi started laughing at him. Seto just looked oddly at Mokuba.  
  
"Weird family..."  
  
"I'm not weird! Tenshi is! She likes Kyo! And he's weird looking!"  
  
"IS NOT! SAY YOU'RE SORRY TO KYO!" She held her plushie out infront of him.  
  
"No! He's a freakkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"IS NOT!!! SETO, YOU DON'T THINK KYO'S A FREAK DO YOU!?" Seto turned and looked at her.  
  
"No, dear, she's not a freak. She's just unique."  
  
"SHE?!!!! IT'S A HE!!!!"  
  
"Okay..HE'S just unique."  
  
"See, Mokuba! Kyo's UNI-QUE!" Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him.  
  
"Freak."  
  
"Seto, make him stop!"  
  
"BOTH OF YOU STOP! I'M ON THE PHONE!" Seto yelled. Tenshi and Mokuba burst into tears. "I'm sorry guys, but hush. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, Big Brother, it's Mokuba's fault!" Tenshi said smiling. Mokuba punchd Tenshi in the arm  
  
"OW! Big Brother! Mokuba hit meeeee!!!" Seto slammed the phone down. The room got silent.  
  
"BOTH OF YOU TO YOUR ROOM! NOW!" They both scattered like mice to their rooms. "Finally...some quiet..." Seto relaxed on the couch. Not even an hour passed, when Tenshi came downstairs.  
  
"S-Seto?..."  
  
"Yes, Tenshi?" She climbed into his lap and snuggled against his chest and pulled the trench coat over her and fell asleep. Seto smiled and, he himself, fell asleep...  
  
~Later That Night~  
  
Tenshi woke up. It was pitch black in the house. She clung to Seto. "I'm sc- scared..." Tenshi grabbed onto Seto.  
  
"OWW! TENSHI LET GO OF WHAT YOUR GRABBING!!!"  
  
"Why? I'm scared!!!"  
  
"Please let go...that's my..um...just let go."  
  
"It's changing?...."  
  
"Let go!"  
  
"It's hard.....Big Brother, what is that...?" Seto moved his legs trying to get her to let go. Tenshi looked shocked.  
  
"I'M SOOO SORRY, SETO!!" Tenshi yelled, letting go.  
  
"It's alright, Tenshi."  
  
"Seto...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Will you take me up to your room, so I can sleep?"  
  
"Of course!" He picked her up and carried her in and they went to sleep.  
  
~School, The Next Morning~  
  
Tenshi sat in her class, by Mokuba and her friend Mikasha. Tenshi thought of Seto. I She thought, smiling. Then a thought entered her mind. She fell into a sleeping spell.  
  
--Tenshi's Dream--  
  
Seto? This must be a dream...  
  
"Tenshi, how is my sweet little angel?"  
  
"Fine." Seto.....Y-YOU'RE..YOU'RE...N-NAKED!!.......this IS a dream! No doubt in the WHOLE world!  
  
"Would you like me to read to you?"  
  
"Yes..." ....where's the book? Why is he naked? I don't get it..why is he kissing me like that..?....  
  
"SETO! STOP! NO!!!" Tenshi screamed in the middle of class. Everyone looked at her. The teacher walked over to her.  
  
"Tenshi, may I speak to you outside?"  
  
"Sure..." Tenshi got up and walked outside with the teacher.  
  
"Tenshi..has your brother ever touched you in ways that you dislike?"  
  
"WHAT?! No never!"  
  
"Does your brother ever forcefully make you sleep with him?"  
  
"NO! I sleep with Seto becuase I want to!" And little did Tenshi know that's the one line that's going to get Seto in a lot of trouble....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami:...and so it begins....  
  
Seto: YOU CAN'T DO THIS!!! ARGH! I-I WISH I COULD.......errrr....  
  
Kaminari Megami: Ha ha ha and might I add HA! 


	4. Questions Questions

Kaminari Megami: Hello's! Here we are..Chapter 4! ^-^!  
  
Seto:.......I reaaaallly hate you....  
  
Kaminari Megami: That's just to bad! :p  
  
Seto:...what did I do to deserve this?  
  
Kaminari Megami:...hmm, make fun of Joey-Chan!...  
  
Seto:............damn dog....  
  
Kaminari Megami: See?  
  
Seto: Just shut up, and continue...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why are you asking me these questions, Hita-Sama?"  
  
"...oh, no reason, Tenshi. Just curious..."  
  
"Oh! Okay! Well, you can ask me anything in the whole world!"  
  
"All right...actually, why don't I get a nice man to ask you these things? And he'll even give you a sucker if you answer them truthfully."  
  
"I will! Seto always told me lying is bad!"  
  
"That's right, Tenshi. So, why don't we go up to the office and call that nice man, that I was talking about!"  
  
"Okies!" Hita-sama, opened the door and looked at the class.  
  
"I'll be back in a minute. Mokuba, you're in charge."  
  
"YAY!" Mokuba cheered. Hita-sama closed the door and took Tenshi's hand and they walked to the office.  
  
"Tenshi, you sit right here, and I'll be right back, okay?"  
  
"Okay!" She smiled and plopped down in a chair. Hita-sama walked into the office and picked up a phone. Tenshi watched her dial the number. But, when they started talking, she couldn't hear anything, they were whispering. Tenshi pulled out her CD player, she kept in her jacket pocket and listened to it. After about two songs, Hita-sama walked over to her and knelt down infront of her and pulled the headphones off her head.  
  
"Soldier of Loveeeee" She was singing. Tenshi looked up when her headphones came off. "Yes, Hita-sama?"  
  
"What were you singing? You sounded very pretty."  
  
"Thank you. I was singing Kuramyami ni Akai Bara, Romantic Soldier! It's from my fave show! Yu Yu Hakusho!" She smiled. "It's Kurama's song!" ( Title of song : Red Rose in the Darkness, Romantic Soldier )  
  
"Well, you should become a singer, Tenshi!"  
  
"You think!?! Big Brother loves to listen to me sing..when he's not busy..." She frowned.  
  
"When do you spend the most time with him?"  
  
"...uh..when I sleep with him! We always talk for hours! And then he holds me tight and I end up falling asleep!" Hita-sama was silent after that. "So, how long until that guy comes that you were talking about!?"  
  
"Ten minutes."  
  
"Can I listen to my CD player, until he comes?"  
  
"Yes, go ahead." Tenshi put the headphones back on.  
  
~Ten Minutes Later~  
  
"Hita-sama? I'm Tikama Shinji. Where's Tenshi?"  
  
"Right here." Hita-sama motioned to Tenshi. Tenshi looked up. Tikama was very tall, almost taller than Seto, he had jet black hair and black eyes.  
  
"Hello!!!!!!" She waved, as she took the headphones off.  
  
"Hello, Tenshi. I'm Tikama Shinji. Now would you mind coming with me into the office?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"Just to ask you some questions."  
  
"Okay." She got up and followed Shinji-sama into the room.  
  
"Have a seat, Tenshi." She crawled up in a chair and sat down.  
  
"Now, how does your brother treat you, when you're alone with him?"  
  
"He kisses me and hugs me! He tickles me, a lot!"  
  
"Where does he kiss you?"  
  
"On my cheek, nose, head, and sometimes on my lips." She smiled.  
  
"Do you ever feel that these are forced upon you?"  
  
"Uh..no..I like it when Seto kisses me, I feel special when I'm by him." Tenshi flipped her ponytail around her finger. "He's the best brother in the world!"  
  
"Have you ever seen him naked?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I've walked in on him..plenty of times." She giggled.  
  
"...has your brother ever touched you in places you dislike?" Shinji-sama was scribbling notes about what Tenshi was saying.  
  
"Uh...um...nope...what do you mean, anyway?"  
  
"...like your..special parts."  
  
"...when he washed me when I broke both my arms..from climbing a tree..to get Mokuba's cat down, becuase he was a chicken!"  
  
"All right, then. But why do you sleep with him?"  
  
"Because I want to. He's warm and the perfect thing to snuggle up against!"  
  
"Has he ever said things to you that you don't understand?"  
  
"Well, yeah! He's older than me, he's a lot smarter!"  
  
"No, I mean in a sexual sort of way?"  
  
"...I did have this dream...just a little while ago. He was kissing me....and he didn't have any clothes on..."  
  
"All right, Tenshi. Here's a sucker. That's all we need right now."  
  
"Okay! Thanks!" She got up and skipped off to Hita-sama.  
  
"I see, you answered everything?"  
  
"Yep!..can I go home?"  
  
"Sure. I know it must be hard on you." Tenshi looked funny at her and took out her cell phone and called Seto.  
  
~Meanwhile At Domino High ~  
  
*Ring Ring* Seto sighed. He was in the middle of a presentation. "Excuse me.." Seto walked back to his desk and grabbed his phone. "Hello?"  
  
"HI! SETO!"  
  
"Tenshi....what did you do now?"  
  
"NOTHING! I JUST WANT YOU TO COME PICK ME UP!!"  
  
"Why are you yelling?"  
  
"I DUNNO! THIS GUY GAVE ME a sucker and it's loaded with sugar!" Seto sighed.  
  
"I can't just leave class, Tenshi. I have work I have to do."  
  
"HI TENSHI!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHUT UP, DOG!"  
  
"Aww. Seto don't be mean to Joey! He's my buddy!"  
  
"..your...WHAT!?!"  
  
"My buddy!"  
  
"......Tenshi, what did I tell you about Joey?"  
  
"EH! WHAT DID YOU TELL HER ABOUT ME, KAIBA!?!" Seto glared at Joey.  
  
"None of your concern! Anyway Tenshi....I guess I could come get you. It's not like I'm like the Dog and actually need school."  
  
"Okies!" They hung up.  
  
"WHATTA MEAN, ACTUALLY NEED SCHOOL!??!" Joey screamed.  
  
"Just what I said: YOU actually NEED school. And well, I DON'T! Seto gathered his things and walked out.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Eeeee!! Done with the 4th chappy! ^-^!  
  
Seto: I will kill you! Yes, that's it!  
  
Kaminari Megami: You'll go to jail..  
  
Seto: Damn.... 


	5. Aishiteru

Kaminari Megami: Whoo! Chapter 5!  
  
Seto:...I still hate you...  
  
Kamianri Megami: Oh, I know. :p Oh, btw, I have to use ' for thoughts now b/c for some reaosn the aren't showing up, when I upload...errs...  
  
Seto:.....little brat....just write the damn chapter....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tenshi sat in the office waiting for Seto. I wonder what all those questions were about? Why would they want to know if Seto kisses me? Or sleeps with me?....or touches me...?... Tenshi thought as she listened to Gackt's song, Vanilla. She sat there pondering the reasons, but none came to her, that made any sense anyways.   
  
"Tenshi?" Tenshi was dancing to her music and didn't hear Seto. He walked over and kissed her on the cheek. "Time to go." Tenshi blinked and looked up at Seto.  
  
"Big Brother!" She hugged him. He smiled and patted her on the head. Shinji-Sama, still happened to be there. And he was watching Seto and his actions. Tenshi stood up on the chair and jumped into Seto's arms.  
  
"oof.." He stummbled backwards. "I think you're getting heavy Tenshi. You won't be able to just leap on me anymore."   
  
"Aw! Come on! You're strong! I bet I'll still be able to leap on you when I'm 16!"  
  
"That's what you think. As you get older, I get older and soon I'm gonna be an old old man, and if you jump on me you might break something." He smiled pressing his nose against hers.  
  
"Oh, Seto! You have like 20 more years until you're an old man!" Seto laughed and put his arms under her butt to support her.  
  
"Well, are you ready?"  
  
"Yeah! But I want you to meet the nice guy that gave me a sucker! Shinji-Sama!" She turned around. He stuffed his notepad in his pocket.  
  
"Yes, Tenshi?"  
  
"This is my brother!"  
  
"Nice to meet you." He came out from the office and extended his hand to Seto. Seto ajusted Tenshi so she would sit on one of his arms and shook Shinji-Sama's hand.  
  
"Just how do you know, Tenshi." Seto asked.  
  
"He was askin' me all kinds of questions about you!" Tenshi said smiling. Seto looked at Shinji-Sama.  
  
"What kinds of questions were you asking my sister?"  
  
"Weird stuff, like if you touch me in my special areas, and if you kiss me and if you sleep with me..." Seto's eyes flared.  
  
"WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE ASKING MY SISTER THAT KIND OF STUFF!!!!?!" Tenshi looked at Seto, he'd never yelled like that before.  
  
"Seto, why are you yelling at Shinji-Sama?"  
  
"Because those questions....are not apporiate to be asking a ten year old!"  
  
"Oh...how come?"  
  
"I'll explain when we get home." Seto turned to him. "Listen, if I catch you ever around my sister again....well, lets just say...you'll never be able to walk again." Seto said as he grabbed Tenshi's backpack and turned and left. "Tenshi, did you answer those questions?"  
  
"Yea, that's why he game me a sucker." Seto sighed.  
  
"Tenshi...since you answered those questions they probably thing we're lovers."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...that we have a sexual realationship."   
  
"BUT WE DON'T!"  
  
"I know...*sigh*"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Seto."  
  
"It's okay. It's not your fault. They took advantage of you." Tenshi started to cry. "Hey, don't cry. It's not your fault." She kept crying. "Shh..." He said as he sat down in the limo and shut the door. Seto went to give her a kiss on the cheek, to try to make her stop crying, but she turned her head and his lips touched hers. Tenshi's eyes widened. ...He's kissing me... Seto looked at her and realized what he was doing, he pulled away.  
  
"You kissed me, Seto..."  
  
"Yes, I know..don't speak a word of what I just did, alright, Tenshi?"  
  
"Okay.." Seto looked over at her.  
  
"Did that make you feel funny?" He asked.  
  
"Kinda..."  
  
"How so?" She smiled.  
  
"I um...kinda...well, liked it.." Seto's eyes widened.  
  
"...WHAT?!"  
  
"Yeah..your lips are so soft..." She smiled. Seto sighed.  
  
"This is getting worse and worse..." He glanced at Tenshi. "Listen, no matter what, don't ever tell me you love me. Unless you mean it in a brother sister way." Tenshi pouted.  
  
"All right...but what if..I really do love you as more than a brother...?" Seto looked at her.  
  
"...Tenshi, you have to understand. I'm your brother. People will consider it weird. And I could get in A LOT of trouble. Since you're...ten..you know, aren't you supposed to not like boys right now?"  
  
"Seto, I've always liked boys!"  
  
"....well, that is true...damn.." Seto rubbed his head. "This is so hard....I don't know what to do..if you love me more than a brother...when did you start feeling that way?"  
  
"Uh, I guess a couple months ago.."  
  
"And you hid it from everyone?"  
  
"Yeah...."  
  
"Just keep hiding it, alright?" She nodded.  
  
"Do you have a girlfriend, Seto?" He shook his head.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Dunno...I haven't found one that can make me feel different..."  
  
"Do I make you feel different...?" She asked looking at him. Seto grabbed Tenshi by the arm.  
  
"Don't ask those type of questions! I don't love you in anyother way excapt for as a sister, understand?" Tenshi frowned.  
  
"I-I'm sorry, I asked..Seto.." She looked out the window and tears ran down her face.  
  
"Good." Seto looked at her and could tell she was crying. "Tenshi...*sigh* it's not right. I can't put in that type of trouble...you would be shuned at school, people would look at you as you walked down the street..."  
  
"What makes you think I care?!"  
  
"Please, understand. I'm so much older than you that it's a crime." He said stroking her hair.  
  
"So, it's a crime to be in love?!"  
  
"When the person you love is still a minor and you're almost an adult." She looked at him. Her face was red, tears spilled from her eyes.  
  
"I don't care! I love you, Seto!! Why can't YOU understand?"  
  
"Listen, do you WANT me to go to jail?! Do you WANT me to have to give you to another family?!"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"Then stop with this silliness!"  
  
"I'm NOT BEING SILLY! I AM BEING HONEST!"  
  
"Tenshi...kami..why do you have to be do hard headed...?" He went to hug her. She jerked away.  
  
"Don't touch me!I won't want you to get made fun of by other people!"  
  
"It's not like that, Tenshi! Listen if you weren't my sister and if you weren't so young, then yes, I would love you. But you ARE my sister and you ARE to young."  
  
"W-why does it matter...? I lov-" He covered her mouth.  
  
"Stop saying that! You DON'T love me in that way!" She cried and cried. Seto looked into her green eyes. "Please, just stop saying that...it hurts me as much as it hurts you, Tenshi..." He whispered.  
  
"Just once, please tell me you love me...in a different way, Seto..." She begged.  
  
"No, I can't. Please, stop asking me to..." He turned away from her and sat there in silence. He felt his arm being picke up and put around something. Seto looked down and Tenshi was holding his hand and she was snuggled up to him.  
  
"I'm s-sorry, I feel this way..." She whispered. Seto felt tears sting at his eyes.  
  
"Don't be..." He said stroking her hand. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry, that I can't love you in the way you want me to.." She watched tears slide down his face. "I really wish ...that I could..." Tenshi reached up and wiped the tears from his face.  
  
"It's okay.." Her voice bearly whispered the words. "Please, just don't cry anymore...I'm sorry.." She hugged him tight. "As long as I can even just be by you, I'm happy.."  
  
"Tenshi, you're so young..yet you can make me feel so different...I don't understand it myself.." Seto said.  
  
"Let's just not talk about it anymore..."  
  
"Are you sure?" Tenshi nodded. "All right."  
  
~Home~  
  
"You know..I should have picked Mokuba up too, I forgot..." Seto laughed. Tenshi smiled at him.  
  
"Well, now he can get my homework for me."  
  
"Wanna go to my room?" Seto asked.  
  
"Yea! I wanna play SSX Tricky!" Seto smiled.  
  
"Okay, okay. You and your videogames.." They walked up stairs and went into Seto's room. Tenshi plopped on the bed and started to play. Seto sat next to her and put his arm around her. She looked over at him, a little confused. He just smiled. Seto leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear. "I really do love you..." Tenshi dropped the controler making JP go straight into a pole.  
  
"D-do..you?" He nodded.  
  
"Yes. I do. And I promise no one will ever hurt you or take advantage of you like that man did." He hugged her tight. "Because I'll always be here for you. No matter what you need."  
  
"You know what I need right now?" She smiled at him.  
  
"What?" He asked pushing his nose against hers.  
  
"A kiss." Seto smiled.  
  
"As you wish.." Tenshi felt his lips on hers. ' Wow..Seto..I love you...and you really do love me... '  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Okies! Chappy 5, completed!  
  
Seto: I can't believe you did that...  
  
Kaminari Megami: :p, hahahaha! I am so evil! But you gotta admit it's cute!  
  
Seto: Yeah. right...  
  
Kaminari Megami: Next chappy soon! Promise! ^^! 


	6. Eyes on Me

Kaminari Megami: Time for Chapter 6!!!! ^-^! I surprised you all don't hate this story..O.o!

Seto: So am I!

Kaminari Megami: Nobody asked you! 

Seto: ;p

Kaminari Megami:...did you all just see that? Seto made the ;p face! alert the press!

Seto: ...smartass...just type the next chapter..

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Tenshi looked at Seto when he finished. She blinked.

"Wow. That was...wow...so that's how real kisses feel?"

"Yep." Seto said, lying down next to her. Tenshi leaned over on him.

"So...you're mine?"

"All yours." 

"YAY! Wait till I tell my friends!"

"NO! YOU CAN'T EVER TELL ANYONE!" Tenshi pouted.

"Okay, Big Brother. I won't. Can I tell Mokuba?"

"Especially him!"

"I understand!" She hugged him tight.

"I just hope that ' Nice Man ' doesn't comeback and try to ask you more stuff. You don't answer his questions, this time, all right, Tenshi?"

"Right, no one will ever know, of the love we share!" She giggled. Seto smiled and hugged her. "Seto, what about getting married? Can we do that?"

"Tenshi! You're ten! And you're already thinking about marring me?!"

"Yep! I have it all planned! I'm going be 21 and have a black kimono with a sparkly green dragon on the back! And you are going to have a black one to, except the dragon is going to be blue! Your favorite color! And I'm going to invite everyone! And then, our honeymoon will be in uh...France!"

"...Tenshi, those are some nice plans, but I'm not sure the law will allow us to get married."

"How come!?"

"Well, I'm really supposed to be Father. Since I adopted you, but I feel more comfortable having you call me Big Brother." He smiled. "And I'm like a parent to you, that why, Tenshi-Chan."

"...Aww..." Seto laughed.

"Don't worry, I'll find a way around it!"

"YAY! Seto, you're the best!" Tenshi snuggled closer to him. '_Wow, I can't believe this is actually happening! Seto's all mine! Forever! There are girls that would kill to even just be this close to him! And to think, I'm that lucky one!_' Tenshi smiled widened. "Seto, we'll always be together, right?"

"Right. Forever and ever." He kissed her. Her green eyes lit up.

"You know. We need a song. A special song that the both of us like." She said, sitting up in a thinking position.

"Well, I like most of the songs you like Tenshi, pick one."

"How's about ' Eyes on Me ', it's from Final Fantasy Eight. Do you like that song?"

"Never heard it. Do you it on CD?"

"Yep!" Tenshi crawled off the bed and ran to room and looked through her CD collection. "Ah! Here it is!" She yanked it out of the box that all her CD's were in and came back to the room and put it in the player.

_Whenever sang my songs_

_On the stage, on my own_

_Whenever said my words_

_Wishing they would be heard_

_I saw you smiling at me_

_Was it real or just my fantasy?_

_You'd always be there in the corner_

_Of this tiny little bar_

_My last night here for you_

_Same old songs, just once more_

_My last night here with you?_

_Maybe yes, maybe no_

_I kind of liked it your way_

_How you shyly placed your eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then_

_I will know that you are no dreamer_

_So let me come to you_

_Close as I want to be_

_Close enough for me_

_To feel your heart beating fast_

_And stay there as I whisper_

_How I love your peaceful eyes on me_

_Did you ever know_

_That I had mine on you?_

_Darling, so share with me_

_Your love if you have enough_

_Your tears if you're holding back_

_Or pain if that's what it is_

_How can I let you know_

_I'm more than the dress and the voice_

_Just reach me out then_

_You will know that you're not dreaming_

_Darling, so there you are_

_With that look on your face_

_As if you're never hurt_

_As if you're never down_

_Shall I be the one for you_

_Who pinches you softly but sure_

_If frown is shown then I will know_

_that you are no dreamer_

"So? What do you think?" Seto smiled.

"I love it. That will be our song." He said scooping her up in his arms and kissing her.

"Goodie! I really like that song! We can play it at our wedding!"

"All right! I leave all of the wedding planning to you, then. "

"Hey, Seto, I saw flyer at your school a couple days ago. It said that there was going to be a dance...are you going?" Seto looked at her.

".... Yeah, probably, why?"

"Can I be your date?!"

"I knew that was coming..." He chuckled. "Sure. I would love to take such a beautiful woman, such as yourself!" Tenshi giggled.

"Seto, you're so sweet to me!"

"I know...maybe I should be a little mean..."

"NO! I like the sweet Seto!" She squeezed him. He rolled over on her and tickled her. "Ahah!! I give! Let me up!" Seto kneeled over her in victory.

"You caught me off guard!"

"Oh, I know." He teased, pushing his nose against hers. "Don't be a sore loser." Tenshi stuck her tongue out at him. "Now, since I won, what do I get?"

"How's about a punch in the face?" Tenshi joked.

"Now! That's not nice!" She giggled.

"I was kidding!" She leaned closer to her brother and kissed him.

"That's more like it." Then they heard: "Big Brother! I'm HOMEEE!"   

"Ugh. Mokuba's home." Tenshi slumped down.

"Don't worry about. I'll find some way to get him to go somewhere, so we can cuddle, I know you want to." Tenshi smiled.

"Yeah. I do!"

"Okay, let him eat dinner and then I'll give him money to go somewhere and we'll stay here, together!"

"YAY!" Seto patted her on the head and walked down stairs to see Mokuba.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kaminari Megami: Aww! Look Seto you're gonna marry her!

Seto: Leave me alone.

Kaminari Megami: Butthead! Anyway, please review! Next chapter up in a week or so. TA!


	7. You And Me Together

Kaminari Megami: O.o this is a weird story, ne?  
  
Seto: No, it's not. 17 year old go out with 10 year olds ALL THE TIME!!!  
  
Kaminari Megami: I wasn't asking you! ;p  
  
Seto: Who were you asking then?!  
  
Kaminari Megami: The reviewers, baka!  
  
Seto: I hate you, you know that?  
  
Kaminari Megami: I know! ^-^! But I LOVE YOU! *squeeze*  
  
Seto:........help me..some one...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Mokuba had already tossed his stuff on the floor and was in the kitchen, by the time Seto had gotten down there.  
  
"Mokuba!?"  
  
"In here, Seto!!" Mokuba called from the kitchen. Seto walked in and looked at his little brother.  
  
"Cookies..cookies, and whipped cream, for dinner?"  
  
"Uh,..yeah! Want one?" Seto just looked at Mokuba.  
  
"Mokuba, you know better than to eat that kind of stuff."  
  
"I know, but I didn't feel like making anything. So I just dug this out." He smiled. Seto sighed, as he felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down.  
  
"Hey, Tenshi." He picked her up. Tensho whispered to Seto:  
  
"Make him leave!!" Seto laughed.  
  
"All right, I will, give me a sec." He smiled and turned to Mokuba. "Mokuba, when you're done eating, you want to go to the movies? Or the mall, maybe?"  
  
"YEAH!!! Can I take some of my friends?"  
  
"Sure, take as many as you want." Seto said, handing him a credit card. "Buy whatever you want. Be home by oh...10:30, okay?"  
  
"REALLY?! YES!!!!!!" Mokuba flew out the door and down the street to a friends house.  
  
"Happy? He's gone." Tenshi smiled and jumped into Seto arms. "Now what does my Little Angel want to do?"  
  
"CUDDLE AND SNUGGLE!!!" Seto smiled.  
  
"Okay." He carried her up to his room and tossed her on his water bed. Tenshi grinned.  
  
"Seto, would you do me a favor..?"  
  
"Sure." She giggled.  
  
"Take your shirt off!" Seto blinked.  
  
"And why do you want me to do that?"  
  
"Because...I want you to!" She giggled. "And I'm the Queen of the Universe!!"  
  
"Yes, my Queen." Seto smiled as he pulled his shirt off and sat down next to her. Tenshi's eyes shined.  
  
"Wows..." She slowly placed one small hand on his chest. She yanked it back.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I feel like somethings watching us..."  
  
"Why would you say that?" Seto asked, scooting closer, wrapping his arms around her.  
  
"I just have this feeling that some one or something's watching us, Seto..." Seto stood up and shut the curtains.  
  
"Better?" She nodded. He sat layed down on the bed and streched. Tenshi sat on him and smiled. "Now what do you want?" She pouted.  
  
"I thought you loved me!!!"  
  
"I do, stop whinning." He hugged her close. Her head rested against his soft bare chest.  
  
"Ahh, perfect. Me and my brother!" Seto ran his fingers through her hair.  
  
"No one will ever keep me from you, Tenshi." He kissed her, softly on the head. Tenshi giggled.  
  
"You and me together, we'll see, together we'll be, always in good company, you and me!" Tenshi sang smiling.  
  
"Where the hell did that come from?"  
  
"Oliver and Company!! Jenna sings it to Oliver." ( I think that's her name..O.o)  
  
"You are so crazy."  
  
"Sing it, Seto!!"  
  
"Absolutly not."  
  
"Come on!! For me!"  
  
"Nope." He shook his head. "I'm not embarrasing myself."  
  
"PEASE!!?" Her green eyes shined at him.  
  
"God, the puppy dog eyes..all right, but you tell NO ONE!"  
  
"YAY!"  
  
"I can't believe you talked me into this..." Tenshi smiled and listened. "You and me together, we'll see, together we'll be, always in good company, you and me!...Happy?" Tenshi started laughing and nodded. "I can't believe I did that..."  
  
"It's okay! It's not like I'm gonna run out there and tell the world, that you sang a song from Oliver and Company!"  
  
~Meanwhile, 2 blocks down the street~  
  
"...We got him , boss."  
  
"Good."  
  
" Shinji-sama..you should watch this! It's so funny!" He walked over and sat down in a chair. The other man, rewinded the tape and played it.  
  
"...that's interesting. We'll have to be very careful with Seto. He's a powerful man." Shinji-sama said, paying, really no attention to the singing Seto.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kaminari Megami: Looks like Tenshi was right! They are being wtched!  
  
Seto:....no comment.  
  
Kaminari Megami: Good! Now next chap. up in awhile..I think..O.o 


End file.
